Field
The present application relates to a removable data storage medium having a serial interface, a non-volatile storage medium and a memory controller controlling the data transmission between the serial interface and the non-volatile storage medium. More particularly, the present application relates to a medical device, comprising a device identification feature and a serial interface for exchanging data with a removable data storage medium. The present application further relates to a method for operating a removable data storage medium having a serial interface, a non-volatile storage medium and a memory controller controlling the data transmission between the serial interface and the non-volatile storage medium. Finally, the present application relates to a medical system, comprising a removable data storage medium and a medical device.
Prior Art
Removable storage media, for example USB memory sticks, are generally known.
In a medical environment, information is exchanged between individual medical devices, but also between medical devices and otherwise used computers, with the help of removable data storage media.
However, conventional removable data storage media do not always reach the desired requirements for quality, data transmission speed and data security in a medical environment. The consequences are incomplete data transmission or data loss.
Moreover, there is a risk that malware is transmitted from the freely accessible computer to the medical devices via a removable data storage medium, which is used both on medical devices as well as on freely accessible computers.